


Interlude

by Theta Sigma (Kiriahtan)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pre Charles Lee-John Laurens' duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Theta%20Sigma
Summary: Hamilton used to visit Laurens' in middle of the night in the campsite but this night was different.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I promised to write lambs for a friend. I almost forgot that I have it in my computer so here is it.   
> It takes place the night before the Charles Lee - John Laurens' duel.

The night fell upon the campsite when Hamilton walked through it to Lauren's tent. He had been waiting for it the whole day, with Laurens' words still sounding in his ears: “ _Then I will do it_ ”, he had said while looking him into the eye. The fury of a calm ocean in his iris. In that moment Hamilon could only grab his arm tightly. (Hamilton could kiss him right there, right now, but he didn’t). Then they had to separate. There were always work to do in the campsite. And Hamilton waited for the night to move to his tent.

Laurens was writing but raised his eyes towards him when he hear Hamilton arrived.

"Hey", Laurens turned on to him and gave him a small smile, putting down the quill. The greeting felt out of place.

“Hey”, Hamilton said in response.

Hamilton entered in the tent, sitting onto Lauren's bed. The place was small, just the essential things in the essential space, but his rank -lieutenant colonel John Laurens, as he himself was lieutenant colonel Hamilton- allowed him it. It was more than the regular soldiers had, almost a luxury in middle of the war.

“How do you feel?” The question sounded out of place too -so vain, strangle in his lips. Different from the usual kind of words that they used to exchange in that kind of moments.

But Laurens smiled again. Like he was born to smile. Like a sunshine even in the night.

“Fine”, he assured.

Hamilton was unable to say if he was lying or saying the truth, even if Lauren faded his smile, taken the issue quietly serious.

Hamilton delayed to answer for a few seconds, remaining silent. Then he raised his head, glaring into Laurens' eyes.

"Are you sure of doing this?" He asked.

Laurens held his glance and now yes, his face went serious.

"Yes, I am", he said finally. "Words of Charles Lee cannot go without response." He was firm and Hamilton felt his determination. His heart agreed with Laurens. He would take the duel himself if he could.

Laurens' didn't say " _Yes, you can do it_ " when he get stuck between what he should do -obey George Washington. Even if he would think, feel and believe different from what the general demanded from him, even if Washington hadn’t give him the command which he always hoped for- and what he wanted to do, what he felt he _should_ do -shut up Charles Lee, taking the honor of Washington even if he didn't want him to do-. Instead of it Laurens just said: " _Then I will do it_ ".

Hamilton couldn't thank him enough, none a single day. So he had come in the night to his tent. (As he did other nights but with a different purpose).

He didn't ask twice. Laurens was secure and Hamilton knew he would be, but he had to ask anyway. Once. But no twice.

He looked Laurens into the eye, and consented.

Washington believed that History will proof what it had to be proof, but he forgot that they were the ones who were making History. This was what everything was about, that was what his –their- hearts sing for. In the streets, in the taverns, in the army, every single moment, even in the night in their tents.

"You can stay until the dawn", said Laurens then.

Laurens looked at him, his smile back. A little smile that Hamilton knew so well. Like the sunshine. Laurens’ smile, Laurens’ eyes, Laurens’ freckles, Laurens himself was made of warm golden sunlight.

As always, Laurens seemed to say everything without saying it. He could get out of the tent with the sunrise before nobody noticed it. And later, just a few moments later, get out of his own place and met Laurens like nothing had happened, just as any other day. Even if he was very sure that more than one or two soldiers suspected. But if someone smelt fishy around them both, nobody said a word.

He didn't reply, just nodded and moved closer to Laurens. He touched Laurens' skin carefully -his thumb caressing Laurens' jaw line- and kissed him.

Laurens closed his eyes letting his breath to be lose between his lips. He raised a hand and his fingers tangled up his hair.

Hamilton could felt Laurens' pulse in his lips. He could felt how Laurens get lost immediately in the kiss, Laurens breathing with his whole ribcase under his uniform. Laurens' hat where at the table, with the letter he was writing before he interrupted. Maybe it was for his wife but Hamilton didn't care. He should do, although. His friend was married. But he couldn't be a good friend, not with this. _This_ was beyond any other connection of none of them.

Laurens could die tomorrow.

He shouldn’t think about that while the kiss but Hamilton did. Laurens opened his lips and kissed him back and Hamilton thought about blood across Laurens’ face, sprinkling through his freckles in silence. Without being aware of it Hamilton had passed his arm around Laurens’ waist and Laurens pressed against him warmly. Hamilton was sure that he could hear the very pulse of Laurens in his own chest. And he allowed himself to fell into Lauren’s pulse, drowning into the oblivion of a kiss in the night before. Laurens pulled him closer and they both lied down to the bed. If Hamilton half-opened his eyes he would see the freckles in Lauren’s cheeks, a whole universe of brown stars without blood.

Laurens had pulling them on the hard military bed, Hamilton upon him and Hamilton could feel every inch of his bestfriend-almost-boyfriend –never need a name for what they were, even if Laurens was married, even if sometimes Hamilton knew he should feel a bit guilty… and he didn’t, especially when they lie together like this- under his skin and his clothes.

Laurens’ hands came up through his back and went down his clothes, touching his skin and Hamilton breathed inside his lips. The touching was so familiar, so daily that he could forget that wasn’t a normal night. But maybe because of that wasn’t a normal night, Laurens might need this more than others. Maybe because of that he might need Laurens more than other nights. Because tomorrow Laurens could die instead of him.

Hamilton trusted Laurens with his life, more than himself, but for a second he wanted to ask one more time. “Are you sure?” looking Laurens in the eye. But he already knew Laurens was sure. He asked once, but not twice and he wouldn’t stop him.

Laurens moaned between his lips and Hamilton pressed to him, undressing him expertly, knowing every inch of his body with their hearts pounding hard in the silence of the military campsite.

 

Next day Major Edwards would attend "General" Lee and he would attend Laurens. They would met at the afternoon in a wood situate near the four mile stone on the Point no point road. Tomorrow Laurens would do what he still felt he should do, but now they had the night before.


End file.
